Post Coitus
by SkitzStar
Summary: Sometimes Ziva has very bizarre dreams after sex. Ziva/Tony, Ziva/Gibbs, Ziva/Abby, Abby/McGee.


_Author's Note:_ My first attempt at an NCIS fic! I greatly enjoyed writing this. Please review, and check my profile for updates.

* * *

The NCIS office was quiet. Ziva was having some trouble focusing on her work, partly because she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open, and partly because she'd noticed that Tony was conspicuously missing from his desk. McGee wasn't there either, but she was pretty sure she'd seen him go down to see Abby. Gibbs was, as far as she knew, talking with the director.

After a few minutes of failing to read anything on the page in front of her, Ziva sat up and glanced around. She noticed for the first time that no one was in the office anywhere. Odd.

Then the elevator doors dinged, and she looked around, only to see Tony stumbling out into the room, covered in blood. He collapsed onto the floor, and she ran to him, concerned.

"Tony! What happened?" she said urgently.

Tony coughed wetly and spat out blood onto her hand. "Was just – checking on Abby – dunno what happened – McGee is dead."

"Is Abby all right?"

"Think she killed him. I –" Tony started to hack more violently, and Ziva reached out to press a hand against his chest, then helped him sit up. "Didn't see anyone else in there. She must've attacked me."

"_Abby_ did this to you?" Ziva repeated, confused. "Abby would never…"

Tony grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her face closer to his. "Don't trust her," he whispered in her ear, and then he pressed his lips against hers. She could taste the blood, and she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

She wasn't sure exactly what happened after that. Eventually she found herself stumbling into Gibbs's basement, stunned and exhausted. Since she couldn't see him anywhere, she decided she might as well try to work on his boat a little, even though she didn't really know what she was doing.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she happened to look at the floor and discovered that Gibbs was there. He looked as bad as Tony had when he came into NCIS.

"Gibbs?" she said tentatively, stepping towards him, but he didn't move.

This was creepy. Ziva decided it was time to go, but as she started to step over Gibbs, she felt a hand grab her ankle. Clearly, the boss was still alive.

Then she was pulled to the floor, and she fell next to him with a little "oof!" She found herself staring into Gibbs's face, which was a mess of blood, scratched up and oozing.

"Ziva," he rasped. "You're safer in here."

"Safe from what?" Ziva wanted to know. "Gibbs, what is going on? What's happening?"

Instead of answering, Gibbs kissed her roughly. Startled, Ziva just let him do it for a moment, before she tasted the blood again and started to struggle.

* * *

Before she knew what was happening, she was back at NCIS, kneeling next to Tony's bloody form. He was gasping out something unintelligible.

"Tony, I cannot understand you," Ziva insisted. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Abby…" Tony raised a hand as though trying to point beyond Ziva. Then, with a horrible gurgling sound, he collapsed again onto the floor and stopped breathing.

Horrified, Ziva got to her feet and stumbled backwards, only to run into someone else. She turned around and saw Abby, who was smiling brightly at her.

"Hi, Ziva!" said Abby.

"How can you smile like that?" Ziva demanded. "Tony is dead!" She pointed to the corpse on the floor.

"Oh." Abby's smile faltered, but only briefly. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it."

Ziva stared at her. "What is wrong with you, Abby? You are normally so worried about everyone."

Abby just gave her a mysterious smile, then stepped forward and hugged her. This was so Abby-like that Ziva didn't think anything of it… at least until she felt the other woman's lips on her neck.

"I love you, Ziva," Abby whispered.

Ziva swallowed. "Um, Abby, this is really not necessary, I am not so devastated as to need…" She stopped mid-sentence and drew in a sharp breath as she felt unnaturally sharp teeth sinking into her skin.

"Did I mention I'm a vampire?" said Abby, somehow, without removing her mouth from Ziva's neck.

"A vampire… no…" Ziva tried to pull away, but it only caused the teeth to sink in deeper and more painfully. She moaned.

* * *

Somehow she got out of there alive, although she felt terrible about leaving Tony, even though he was dead. She wasn't really surprised to find herself descending the stairs into Gibbs's basement.

He was working on his boat, but he stopped when she came down, and his expression turned to one of concern. "You okay, Ziva?"

"I don't know," said Ziva honestly, pausing at the bottom of the steps.

Gibbs came to her, frowning. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"Abby is a vampire, Gibbs, and Tony is dead. I do not know about McGee, but I didn't want to stay to look for him – she tried to kill me!" Ziva didn't pull away as Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub her back. "Gibbs…"

"Relax, Ziva. McGee's okay, he's here." Gibbs touched his lips to her ear. She gave a little twitch, reminded of Abby's ministrations. "He said Abby was going crazy."

"Which she clearly is! Abby is not the kind of person to kill someone!"

"And she killed Tony?" Gibbs murmured.

"That is what he said before he died. I suspect it is true, because he was bleeding from the neck." Ziva wasn't actually sure if that was where he'd been bleeding, now that she thought about it, but it made sense.

There were sounds upstairs. Ziva glanced over her shoulder and stiffened as she spotted Abby and McGee, standing on the stairs and kissing passionately. Even as she watched, Abby shifted her mouth from McGee's lips to his neck, and blood started to seep out from between her lips…

* * *

Then she was in her own bed. She'd escaped with Gibbs, perhaps, and they were alone.

She felt the close touch of his skin, and realized they were both naked. It didn't bother her. He, after all, wasn't Abby the vampire.

Gibbs kissed her chin, thankfully avoiding the cuts on her neck, which were still stinging a little. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I feel better now," Ziva whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

He pressed a hand against her shoulder, and then they were kissing mouth to mouth, their bodies rubbing close against each other.

A sound from the doorway startled her into sitting up abruptly. Gibbs fell back against the bed as Ziva found herself staring at Abby's silhouette against the light of the other room.

"Ziva, you left me," said Abby with a childish pout. "How could you leave me?"

Then she grinned, her sharp canines clearly visible against the dried blood that caked her mouth.

Ziva let out a little squeak and turned back to Gibbs, only to find that he was lying dead next to her, his eyes glassy and staring straight at her. Her hands were still pressed against him, and when she lifted them, she discovered his blood all over them.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found her own ceiling above her head once again. Though she was still naked, and couldn't remember taking her clothes off, she was alone.

Sitting up, Ziva rubbed her head slowly, trying to make some sense of the day's events. It was all blurry in her head, and nothing seemed to connect to anything else.

When she lowered her hand, she stared at it. There was dried blood all over her palm and under her fingernails.

She checked the other hand. That was covered in dried blood as well.

"Gibbs," she whispered, horrified. "What is going on?"

"I had to kill him, Ziva," said a soft female voice from very close by. Ziva started and looked up. There was Abby, her mouth clean now, looking mostly normal. "He was getting in the way."

Her words certainly weren't normal. "In the way of what?"

"You and me." Abby sat on the edge of her bed, smiling at her. Her canines were clearly visible, and Ziva shivered, touching one of the cuts on her neck. "You can't be with Gibbs, Ziva. It wouldn't be right."

"I do not share your feelings, Abby," Ziva said quietly. "Please go away."

Instead of complying, Abby lowered herself over Ziva's naked body, pushing her down to the bed. Ziva wanted to struggle, but she couldn't move; she seemed to be frozen in place, staring fearfully at Abby's face, which was suddenly full of malicious intent.

"I need to finish what I started," Abby hissed, and her teeth pierced Ziva's neck, going into the cuts from before. Ziva tried to cry out, but no sound came out of her mouth. Blood started pouring from her neck and pooling around her.

* * *

Then she was kissing Tony. Perhaps she had died and gone to heaven, because Abby seemed to have faded from the picture, and of course Tony was already dead.

She pulled away, gasping for air. "Tony?"

"What?" Tony frowned at her. "What is it, Ziva?"

"You are dead."

"If I'm dead," said Tony, with a hint of amusement, "so are you. We might as well make the best of it."

"Tony, I do not really think this is wise…" Ziva trailed off as he started to kiss her again. It wasn't so bad.

Something hard and sharp suddenly punched its way through her back, and she screamed. The sound was choked off halfway through as she felt her voice simply disappear, possibly because of the _thing_ in her back.

"Ziva!" said Tony with alarm, and then his eyes looked over Ziva's shoulder and widened. "_Gibbs_?"

Sputtering, Ziva could only watch in horror as Gibbs walked around her and picked up a sword from the ground, approaching Tony with a menacing look on his face. She fell to her knees as she lost the feeling in her legs. Gibbs raised the sword and swung it at Tony's neck…

* * *

And then she was awake, _really_ awake, though in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up very quickly, breathing heavily and sweating all over. That was one hell of a dream!

Getting out of the bed, Ziva started to stumble around the room and out into an equally unfamiliar hallway. She half felt her way into an unfamiliar bathroom, where she turned on the cold water and splashed her face several times, trying to wash away the last vestiges of sleep, so that when she returned to bed she would not have the dreams again.

When she found her way back into the bedroom, Gibbs was sitting up and watching her with an unreadable look on his face. Ignoring the fact that they were both naked, Ziva slipped back under the covers without a word.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. At last, it was Ziva who spoke first, as it always would be.

"Have you ever had… bizarre dreams, after sex?"

"Nope," said Gibbs.

She glanced over at him. He was smiling crookedly and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Not even remotely bizarre?" she half pleaded, hoping desperately that he would say yes.

"Not any stranger than my normal dreams." Gibbs raised both eyebrows. "Why, what did you dream about?"

Ziva sighed and looked away. "Death. And… making out with various people."

"At the same time?" said Gibbs, sounding almost incredulous.

"Sort of. Yes." Ziva turned her head towards him again and narrowed her eyes. "You really do not have those sorts of dreams?"

"I've dreamed about death," he replied, "and I've dreamed about making out, but never at the same time. I think you have an overactive imagination, Ziva."

Ziva glared. "I do not!"

"Then you've had too much experience with death. Do you dream about it a lot?"

Ziva hesitated. "Sometimes more than other times. There is always a lot of blood, some of it fresh, some not. And… it is almost always people I care about."

"Dreams are like that sometimes." Gibbs snaked an arm under her and pulled her closer, so that they were half cuddling under the covers. "Out of curiosity, who'd you make out with?"

"You. Tony. Abby. Abby was very insistent." Ziva rested her head against his shoulder.

"And who died?" Gibbs asked.

"You. Tony. McGee. And… me. Actually, I think I died twice," Ziva said slowly. "Abby was a vampire, and she was killing everyone… and then I thought I was in heaven with Tony… and _you_ stabbed me in the back."

"Ziva," said Gibbs, very seriously. She looked up at him. "If I was going to kill you, I would do it to your face."

Ziva couldn't resist a small smile. "You promise?"

"I promise." He pressed his lips against hers, and she smiled a little more broadly and snuggled a little closer, closing her eyes.


End file.
